Westridge (2nd World)
Basic info: Westridge is a sister community of Capriccio that was founded by many members of Capriccio on September 30th 2013 while waiting for the NEW New World. The Community has no theme and features plots for residential and commercial buildings. "Politics": Westridge has two leaders jameblane, and SpadeOrtiz. On October 19th, a fight between these two mayors happened to determine the one true mayor. Spade initially killed Jame but was killed by SolsticeFire quickly after. Solstice gave up her mayorship to Spade within a couple of minutes despite being a "Sister" of jameblane. The Community colors are Pink and Green, being jameblane and SpadeOrtiz colors respectively. "Culture": The members of Westridge are known for their extensive tastes in AFK boxes. Some of their favorites would be the “Double Dirt Downer” the “Cobweb” and the “I’m not AFK!”. Notable Personalities: *'jameblane': One of the founders and leaders of the Community. She is supposed to be "The leader everybody loves.". She is married to cogswell_chris. One of the first laws established was to compliment jameblane everyday. *'SpadeOrtiz': One of the founders and the other leader of the Community. He is supposed to be "The leader everybody hates" . *'Cogswell_Chris': A mod of the Minecraft AWESOME! server, he is married to jameblane. *'Cogs jr.': Jameblane and Cogs' son. A baby zombie pigman whom is forever in the rebellion stage of his youth. It is not uncommon to see in the chat Cogs jr killing one of his parents. It is best to stay away. *'SolsticeFire': Was mayor for a few minutes during a fight between Spade and Jame to become the one true mayor. She "Stepped Down" and gave Mayorship to Spade, despite being the "sister" of Jameblane. Member often try to give SolsticeFire real world gifts, unfortunately a bear guards her dorm, and attacks any gift givers. *'Sypran': The community scapegoat. If something bad happens blame Sypran! The second law of Westridge was "All of your base are belong to Sypran!" However nobody seems to follow this law. *'theawkwardalex': A hoarder who is in competition with Sypran for the best basement. She loves donkeys and will try to convince you about their superiority over horses. She loves hoppers and is the resident expert of hoppers, and can get them to do just about anything. A deputy mayor for Capriccio. Married to DaftRaider. *'Manny2189': The man with the angelic deep voice. *'DaftRaider': Husband to theawkwardalex, and contributor to the so-called 'Mega Basement' beneath both their houses. Married to Alex on November 25th on a hillside by a drunk Elvis impersonator, with Becky of the VGA crew in attendance (in the chat, but she was there in spirit). Currently on his eighth Regeneration, but who's counting anymore? *'yo4you': "Town genius" and potentially evil charmander. Westridge Build Challenges: To keep the Community interesting and active, Westridge features semi regular build challenges for it's members. A list of build chalanges so far: Make Westridge look good: '''Build something to make the town look more complete. -Completed- '''Mini houses: Make a small and good looking house on a 6 x 6 plot -Completed, Won by Duncan- Parking lot: Make a vechile on one of the parking lot plots -Completed, Won by SpadeOrtiz" Above ground portal: '''Make a design for our above ground portal. -Completed, Won by Goodroy55- '''Isalnd'''s: '''Get together a team of 3 people and pick a 19 x 19 island plot, in it will be a chest with a certain building block, make a build on the island with the given material as implomented in the build. -In progress- Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal